Potion lacenet et autre tracas
by Anwn
Summary: La traditionelle potion qui explose, comme de bien entendu, et les ennuis qui vont avec... Ou comment survivre avec un parasite.
1. Vive les cours de potions

L'indulgence est réclamé, rien n'est à moi, et en plus, je suis pauvre, alors vous voyez bien...

Chapitre 1:Vive les cours de potions  
  
Ginny rangea avec rage sa plume, et l'encre turquoise qui allait avec, dans son sac. Autour d'elle, des murmures mécontents ainsi que de fort peu discrets soupirs se faisaient entendre. Non mais que croyait McGonagall ! Leur donner un énorme devoir à faire, quelques jours à peine avant les examens ?  
  
Ginny se dit que la sixième année était vraiment la pire... Une plaie taille XXL. Evidemment, il n'y avait plus ce climat de peur, puisque Voldemort était mort, entraînant avec lui nombre de personne. Il n'empêche, d'une manière générale, personne, après les événements sanglants de ce début d'année, n'avait envie de s'enfermer ou que ce soit, histoire de gratter du papier.  
  
Elle ramena d'un geste de la main ses longs cheveux roux derrière ses oreilles, et s'en alla rejoindre les cachots pour le cour de potion. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la matière, non, c'est juste qu'elle détestait le professeur, le lieu, le professeur, la compagnie des Serpentard, et le professeur. Elle s'installa à coté de Marjorie, une jolie blondinette de Griffondor. Rogue apparut dans la salle de classe, et dit d'une voix dure :

« Nous allons apprendre la potion de Lacenet, c'est une potion que l'on utilise pour certains prisonniers. On met un fragment de la personne que l'on veut garder à l'œil, puis on ajoute une quantité plus ou moins grande de Périte de Faucon, selon la distance que l'on ne veut pas qu'il dépasse. Ensuite, les deux la boivent, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe alors ?  
  
Un jeune Serpentard aux cernes impressionnantes leva la main.

- Oui M Durkos ?

- La personne dont le fragment est dans la potion ne pourra pas s'éloigner de l'autre qui à but lui aussi, sinon il souffre le martyre. »  
  
Ginny frissonna en se rendant compte que Matt Durkos semblait trouver l'idée plaisante. Rogue sourit et rajouta dans la foulé une dizaine de points à Serpentard. La jeune rouquine se pencha sur son chaudron et commença la potion. Le regard froid de Rogue se posa sur elle, et la rendis horriblement mal à l'aise. Derrière son épaule, il semblait attendre un faux mouvement, qui ne tarda pas.

« Melle Weasley, on avait dit remuer doucement, pas battre... Votre potion est ratée... 5 points en moins à Griffonfor. »  
  
Ginny n'avait pas besoins de lui pour savoir que sa potion partait en sucette. Une grosse bulle violette s'échappa de son chaudron, lui tira la langue, et s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Rogue la regarda avec ennui, le regard qu'il devait avoir en contemplant un cloporte particulièrement laid.

« Retenu, ce soir, vous arriverez peut être à coordonner vos mouvements et à réfléchir en même temps... » Ginny ravala le nom d'oiseau qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et se rassit, le visage écarlate. Si un jour, un bus passait sur Rogue, elle serait dans les premières à sabler le champagne.  
  
Elle n'eu que le temps de dîner, puis fila ensuite de nouveau dans les si accueillants cachots. Rogue l'attendait, ses cheveux graisseux lui tombant sur les yeux. Il lui indiqua un chaudron et parla d'une voix ennuyée :

« Refaites la potion de Lacenet, vous partirez quand vous l'aurez réussi. Vous attendez quoi ? »

Ginny se précipita vers l'armoire à ingrédient. Plus tôt elle aurait fini, plus vite elle n'aurait plus cette vielle chauve-souris sous le nez.  
  
Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent, tandis que fébrilement, Ginny mélangeait les différents ingrédients. Alors qu'elle rajoutait de la Lisiane en branche, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur Malfoy et ses deux acolytes. Drago s'arrêta à sa hauteur et pencha la tête au-dessus du chaudron.

« Hé bin, on dirait qu'il te faut plus de temps que les autres pour faire des potions... Que veux-tu, quand on est retardé, il faut avoir de la patience et de l'acharnement...

- La ferme Malfoy, ne touche pas à ce chaudron !

- Quoi, t'as peur que je jette quelques chose dedans ? C'est pas mon genre ! » Fit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.  
  
Il se dirigea alors vers le bureau du professeur, ayant manifestement une chose à lui dire, tandis que Ginny regardait avec suspicion son chaudron. Il n'y avait rien mit n'est ce pas... ? Elle l'aurait vu... Prenant son courage, et sa cuillère, à deux mains, elle commença à rajouter la Périte de faucon. Tout se passait bien, et Ginny permit aux muscles de son dos de se détendre, quand tout à coup, le niveau du chaudron commença à monter brutalement. Ginny n'eu que le temps de se jeter à plat ventre dans un cri avant que le chaudron n'explose dans un nuage de vapeur de potion.


	2. 2 Réveille difficile

Même chose qu'avant...

Réveille difficile  
  
Elle se réveilla doucement dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, et il lui fallut deux bonne minute pour qu'elle se rappel enfin ce qu'elle fichait ici, à l'infirmerie. Sa potion avait explosé... Mais quelle galère ! Elle se redressa dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle. Apparemment, la seule à avoir été assommé, c'était elle, ni Malfoy, ni Goyle, ni l'autre, et encore moins Rogue n'étaient à l'infirmerie. Dommage, elle aurait bien voulut qu'ils morflent un peu aussi.  
  
Elle entendit des pas, et vit alors McGonagall s'approcher d'elle, avec un air inquiet. Son visage s'éclaira quand elle vit la jeune fille lui sourire.

« Mon dieu, nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre ! Qu'avez-vous trafiqué avec cette potion, Melle Weasley ? Il y en avait partout dans les cachots ! Le professeur Rogue a tempêté pendant au moins 20 minutes. »

Peut être que Ginny rêvait mais elle crut déceler un sourire dans la dernière phrase de son professeur. Mme Pomfresh arriva pendant que Ginny racontait ses soupçons sur la culpabilité de Malfoy dans cette affaire. McGonagall fit la moue, mais ne dit rien, tandis que l'infirmière assurait que Ginny pouvait sortir.  
  
Le lendemain, Ginny se dirigea d'un pas un peu lourd vers la grande salle. Elle avait un peu mal dormie, se retournant sans cesse, avec un début de mal de ventre. Elle arriva à la table des Griffondor ou tous lui firent un grand sourire. Ron semblait rayonner.

« Y paraît que tu as détruit les cachots de Rogue hier soir ! ? Ca c'est fun ! »

Sa petite amie, Hermione Granger, qui était tout sauf fun, lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien. Harry souriait aussi, ses cheveux devant les yeux, avec un air un peu perdu, comme il l'avait depuis que s'en était fini de Voldemort. De l'opinion de Ginny, cet air était on ne peut plus sexy... Mais bon, on ne lui demandait pas son avis.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle faillit se heurter à Malfoy. Ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs et il avait ses deux poings sur les hanches, un peu comme une matrone en colère.

« Toi ! Toi et ta stupide potion ! J'ai eu mal au crâne toute la nuit !

- Et alors, tu crois que j'ai passé une bonne nuit ? !

- C'est censé me consoler ? ? M'en fiche !

- C'est bien fait, je suis sure que c'est toi qui l'as trafiqu !

- T'as des preuves ? Cracha Malfoy, avec un rictus peut engageant.

- Dis donc Malfoy, souffla Harry, tu veux qu'on te fasse passer aux aveux ? Ginny se retourna et vis Ron et Harry debout, les yeux fixés sur Drago. Son frère était vermillions et avait les poings serré tandis que Harry était nonchalamment appuyé contre la table, bras croisé, calme comme un pape. Malfoy s'en alla rapidement sans demander son reste.  
  
Ginny oublia l'incident de la veille assez rapidement, vu que les professeurs avaient semble t-il décider de les tuer à petit feu par étouffement sous des kilos de livres et de parchemins. Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'elle fut appelée à l'infirmerie, en présence du directeur, de Rogue et de McGonagall. Drago était sur un lit, apparemment en pleine forme. Ginny paniqua un instant, se disant que Drago avait sans doute fait semblant d'être malade pour lui apporter des ennuis. Quelle sale fouine !

Mais Dumbledore la dérangea dans ses pensées meurtrières :

« C'est bien ce que nous craignions Severus... M Malfoy, il va falloir prendre des mesures. Severus ? J'y vais. »

Il sortit de la salle, laissant Ginny dans un abîme de perplexité.  
  
McGonagall se tourna vers elle les sourcils froncés.

« Il semblerait que votre potion ai eu des effets sur monsieur Malfoy... Vous souvenez-vous de la quantité de Périte de faucon que vous avez mis dans cette potion ?

- Heu non... En fait j'ai lâché le pot au moment ou mon chaudron a explosé...

- Bon, enchaîna le professeur Dumbledore, Severus va avoir besoins de quelques jours pour préparer une potion qui remettra M Malfoy sur pied, en attendant, nous allons nous arranger au niveau des salles pour que vous ne soyez pas trop loin. M Malfoy, a quel moment vous êtes vous sentis mieux ?

Drago sembla réfléchir un instant :

- Une dizaine de minute avant qu'elle n'entre je pense.

Ils ont de la marge, c'est déjà ça ! S'exclama McGonagall. Vous êtes bien sur M Malfoy que vous n'avez rien mis dans ce chaudron ? ? Insista t-elle.

- Non non...

Ginny se demanda si elle était la seule à ne pas le croire.

Le lendemain les salles furent bouleversées, histoires que Ginny et Drago ne soient pas trop loin l'un de l'autre. Evidemment, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école et nombre de Serpentards, surtout des filles, lui lançaient des regards mauvais. Mais ça s'arrêtait là, étant donné qu'à part ça, tout semblait se passer pour le mieux, et de toute façon, le meilleur maître de potion planchait sur leur cas.  
  
Le jour d'après, une mauvais surprise l'attendait. Drago pénétra précipitamment dans la grande salle, et sembla revivre d'un coup. Il avala une grande goulée d'air, essayant d'essuyer la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

Le directeur et les professeurs se précipitèrent vers lui. Ginny planté devant la grande table des Griffondor ne savait que faire. Une main lui saisi le bras. Au bout se trouvait Severus Rogue, qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Une fois à l'infirmerie, elle s'aperçut que Drago s'était remis.  
  
« Bien, je pense que nous avons un problème ! M Malfoy, vous allez nous dire quand vous recommencez à avoir mal. Rogue fit reculer Ginny de quelques pas, ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le couloir que Drago lança une plainte sourde. Ils revinrent alors dans la pièce, Ginny pâle comme une morte.

- Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir faire en sorte qu'ils soient toujours près l'un de l'autre à partir de maintenant.

- Quoi ! ? S'exclama Ginny. Mais j'ai cour, et je suis dans le dortoir des Griffondor...

- Et moi dans celui des Serpentard, et puis j'ai des ASPIC bientôt ...

- Calmez-vous ! Les sermonna sévèrement McGonagall. Ce n'est que provisoire, le temps que le professeur Rogue finisse la potion ! On vous apportera vos cours ici à l'infirmerie en attendant. »  
  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il furent partis que Ginny se laissa tomber sur une chaise, à deux lit de Drago, et soupira :

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à merlin ! ? ?

- Arrête de te plaindre ! J'ai déjà mal à la tête !

Le reste de la journée se passa au moins aussi gaiement, tandis qu'ils trompaient l'ennui en travaillant sur leur cour, ou en faisant semblant de ne pas se voir.


End file.
